Irrepressible Obsession
by RebeccaTwinTyler
Summary: As Lucius watches Hermione during the fight at the Department of Mysteries, he cannot help but admire her. However over time he cannot help but become obsessed with her either. Contains very strong language from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me.**

**Author's notes: Hello everyone it's nice to meet you, I am Rebecca. :) **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it is based strongly from the book (Order of the Phoenix) however I have obviously done it differently, specifically looking at what happened to Lucius.**

**Anyways I just wanted to thank my extraordinary beta '****seeing-is-believing', who is my guardian angel when it comes to writing. Oh and also '****xSeverusxCrookshanksx' for the fabulous idea she gave me.**

**Lastly enjoy.**

_**The Department of Mysteries Part 1: Chapter 1**_

The murmuring in the room was reduced to a fearful silence as Voldemort entered, their heartbeats quickening as he passed each being, bringing qualm and terror to even the most cruel and detached of individuals.

His snake like face was illuminated by an antique, marble fire, which dispensed an orange-tinged glow as he slowly made his way to the grand chair, placed at the end of the impressive, oak table.

_He looks uglier every time I see him, _Lucius thought, watching as his Master took his place. _No woman could possibly find him attractive. Well, save for one_. His eyes instantly fell upon Bellatrix who was gaping at the Dark Lord in a fixed state of admiration and lust. _Although, _he considered._ I'm not sure if that bitch could be counted as a woman anymore. _Looking her up and down_. More of an animal I'd say. _

"Ah, my children," Voldemort's voice hissed an a sibilant tone as he addressed his Death Eaters. "How very nice to see you all. It has been a while has it not?"

"Far too long my Lord," Bellatrix replied from his side, "I have waited many years for this opportunity to arrive and now I have finally been rewarded, thanks to you. I am eternally grateful, my Lord, and I shall forever be at your side."

"Thank you Bellatrix," Voldemort said, caressing her hand with his own pale one, "Your help is more than pleasing."

"You are welcome my Lord." She gave a wicked smile, baring her blackened teeth.

"Enough of all this," Voldemort raised his voice slightly, abruptly dropping Bellatrix's hand. "Today is not the time to rekindle, today you shall be assigned a mission. As you all know, I have been invading Potter's mind all year." A tight-lipped grin was plastered onto his face, his usually thin lips pulled back so tenaciously they were almost unseen. "Playing with his emotions mercilessly, turning him against his friends, evoking anger and jealousy." He finished with a flick of his wand causing everyone to physically flinch. Nothing noticeable happened yet the room suddenly became much colder.

"However it has also cost me." At this point the grin vanished instantly, replaced with an angry frown. "He knows when I am angry or satisfied, he can _feel_ it and it reflects on him." His crimson eyes darkened with fury. "Do you understand why this is bad?" he asked, looking around the table. "Mulciber! Answer me!"

Mulciber sat upright suddenly, as though he had been hit with a silent _Petrificus Totalus._ "Potter knowing your emotions can present him with an advantage," he spoke, while looking at Voldemort for classification. "He will be able to have an understanding of what you are going through, occasionally even seeing what is happening if your... emotions are strong enough."

Voldemort nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately Mulciber is correct," he spoke, to the rest of the Death Eaters now. "Potter has an insight into my life and that, in itself, is very dangerous. Yet it is also extremely pleasing. You see, my children; I have a plan which involves you all. At this, a look of pleasure was etched onto each Death Eaters face. "You are to take a little... _trip_ into the Department of Mysteries. Once you arrive, you will meet Potter in the Hall of Prophecy. He will be lured there through our connection.

"My lord, is that your plan?" Avery asked passionately as he stood abruptly up. "Surely however stupid the boy is he wouldn't just downright leave Hogwarts in order to visit a place which he has only seen in his dreams?" He finished, returning to his previous position.

"_Silence!_" Voldemort demanded standing up from his seat he began to slowly parade around in a circular motion. "How _dare_ you question me?"

"I-I'm sorry, my L-lord." Avery bowed his head, stuttering on his words. "I never meant to question you, I was just baffled as to how-"

"_If_ you were to listen correctly like everyone else in this room," Voldemort cut in with a screech of aggravation. "Then you might have been able to understand me better? Or perhaps you are not as intelligent as the others, and you merely do not comprehend what I speak off?" The rest of the room snickered as Avery went red with both anger and embarrassment.

"_Crucio!_"

There was a burst of red from the Dark Lord's wand and Avery fell to the floor with a scream that no one would have thought possible to sound from such a brutish man. His body twitched and jerked uncontrollably, as he struggled to keep in control of himself.

"You do not question my plans again," Voldemort seethed, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, m-my Lord," Avery managed to rasp out even as the spell kept coming.

"Good." The curse was dropped as suddenly as it had come. Avery lay on the floor, his big body still twitching from the aftershock of the Cruciatus Curse.

But still, the meeting went on.

"Now before I continue, would anyone else like to voice their disapproval?" No one dared to make any sudden movement as their Lord's glowing, red eyes scanned each and every one of their faces. "Am I allowed to continue?" he asked. Again, no one made any attempt to even make a sound. "Excellent."

Once again, he rose from his seat and began circling the table as he voiced his plan in further detail.

"I am going to plant a false memory into Potter's head." A low murmur of intrigue sounded from some Death Eaters as they listened in awe. "I will present a detailed picture of what is there in the Department of Mysteries. I shall show him the prophecies, the grand shelves, the dark walls. He shall see everything one would usually behold when visiting the place in question. It will be almost as if he were there. As important as all this may seem, it is not the main event. You see my followers I shall be there as well, along with his beloved-godfather." At the mention of her cousin, Bellatrix forced her tongue out in a manner of disgust and hate.

"Potter will watch Black wither and struggle in pain as I point my wand at his filthy body. He will beg for mercy as I torture his being, breaking his very soul. I will plant words in his dream, tempting him to the prophecy. By the end of this dream he will, not only, know how to arrive in the Hall, but also he will have a strong reason to go.

"However for this plan is to work I am in need of some helpers. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin, Augustus, MacNair, Crabbe, Avery, Jugson, Nott and Mulciber. All of you shall be going," Voldemort declared clearly and the newly escaped convicts grinned happily. "Lucius," Voldemort spoke again while looking at the stone faced man. "_You_ will be in charge."

Lucius nodded briefly, emanating a sense of detachment on the outside, when on the inside his heart was hammering in it's cage.

"That is all. Now leave," were his final orders, as he stood up swiftly and withdrew to his living quarters.

Everyone forced themselves up, casually walking out. Pops and cracks filled the entire surroundings as one by one, Death Eaters Disapparated until only few remained.

_What a load of shit, _a voice mumbled inside Lucius' head as he strode away from the hall._ I have to spend my time running after hormonal teenagers, in a building more frightening than Severus' hair. Great, how fucking great. _

"Walk with me Malfoy?" Dolohov asked as the two of them headed through the wide hall way.

Briefly casting a look to his left, Lucius began to speak. "How many do you think there will be?"

"Surely it will just be him, the Mudblood and that Blood Traitor," Dolohov responded.

"I am not so certain," Lucius spoke coldly. "According to Draco, Potter has been recruiting students; Dumbledore's orders."

"Perhaps your son is mistaken?" Dolohov replied. Glaring, Lucius immediately stopped mid-step. "Are you calling my son a _liar?_" Lucius asked, rage radiating from his being.

"I am not calling your son a liar, per se. I am merely saying that your son may have been wrongly informed."

"My son has not been wrongly informed," Lucius hissed, callously. "You are solely incapable of accepting information from a person whom is the son of a man you have refused to trust fully since the day we met one another."

"Maybe so, but have you any proof of this... claim?" Dolohov asked and narrowed his eyes in an act of clear suspiciousness.

"I do indeed have much proof," Lucius lied effortlessly. It was his forte, after all. "However why should I explain myself to a man less worthy than a house elf?"

"How dare you?" Dolohov raged and pulled out his wand. "Believe it or not Malfoy, I am ten times more powerful than you and unless you want to prove me otherwise I would shut that trap of yours."

His threat barely made it past his mouth before Lucius matched him by wrenching his own wand from his cane. Pointing it in the direction of Dolohov's beating heart, he spoke with certified confidence. "I am ready when you are."

Growling, Dolohov shoved a shocked Lucius into the stone wall. "Malfoy I will give you one last-"

"Boys, boys, boys..." A woman's voice taunted.

Lucius caught a flash of thick, raven hair in his peripheral vision. _Ahh, the Dark Lord's whore has arrived. _He visibly cringed at the sight of her._ To think I used to find her attractive... _

Bellatrix who was once a beholder of classic good-looks, which were common for the members of the House of Black, now looked gaunt and dishevelled. Her tall frame towered over her victims, drawing out fear and terror from the most vigorous of people. Her thick, gleaming, dark hair emphasised her strong jaw, giving her face a well-built shape. Her atramentous eyes were wild and unstable, freezing the blood of anyone who had the displeasure of glimpsing into them. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her skin white as snow and altogether her skull-like face was enticing, yet frightening.

"There is no need to fight," Bellatrix said in her mock-baby tone, approaching the two men. "After all, we are all friends." A pale, spidery hand began stroking Dolohov's head tenderly. "Are we not?" she finished, staring at them expectantly, while still caressing his hair.

Glaring, Lucius forced out, "Yes, I suppose."

"You liar!" Bellatrix screeched, while tugging forcefully on Dolohov's hair, emitting a raw cry. "You and I both know that none of us get along!" She finally let go of the handful of hair she had previously gripped so tightly. "In fact, I believe you don't even like your own wife any longer."

That fact couldn't have been truer. Lucius thought about his wife with disgust._ Narcissa is far too tedious for my liking. She just goes on about how fucking great Draco is all the time and what restaurants are best to dine at. No excitement what so ever. God and her mind, she wouldn't know the difference between a troll and a hippogriff if she were to see one._

"You are wrong there, Bellatrix," he lied smoothly. "I love my wife and son with all my heart."

Bellatrix let out a high pitched sound, somewhere between a laugh and a cry. "You love them with all your heart?" she cooed before scowling deeply. "Cut the bullshit, Malfoy! You and I both know that you have no heart. You are just as crooked and depraved as all the rest of us, so stop trying to pretend that you're any better!" she spat. "Now move it before I force you myself."

"Bellatrix, I think it would be best for you to remember that _I_ am, in fact, your leader for today," Lucius drawled mockingly. "And unless you want to stay here as the rest of us aid the Dark Lord, I would stay quiet."

"You are one _cruel_ man, Lucius," Bellatrix whispered, closing in on him. "I can see why Narcissa desires you so much. Maybe we could have some fun someday soon...?" she purred with a feline stroke down his arm. "It would be a very enjoyable experience."

Lucius cringed, as he took a step away from her form. "And you are one sick woman, Lestrange," Lucius responded. "You were better off in Azkaban."

She let out a loud howl of laughter. "I must agree with you there, Lucius!" A devilish grin appeared on her hollow face. "The world would be a safer place. Yet so much more boring. I couldn't bear to take the fun away from everyone's lives, it would hurt me terribly," she finished before Apparating with a loud crack.

Lucius called to the remaining Death Eaters, "Let's go!" Before he, too, Apparated to the Ministry of Magic to await the arrival of the Golden Trio.

"This is a vile place," Mulciber muttered as his eyes took in the foreboding surroundings. "I believe Potter and his friends will find it very daunting, hopefully making our job a little easier."

The Hall of Prophesies was, in fact, very intimidating. The walls and floors were embellished in black tiles that glowed petrol blue in the illumination of the low-light candles. Towering shelves held an array of mystical, glass orbs that also glowed iridescently beneath a high, vaulted ceiling. The walls were narrow, giving the room the feeling of almost being 'squeezed'. It was, indeed, a place of an unnerving nature.

"When do you think they will arrive?" Antonin asked.

"Any moment," Bellatrix replied instantly, in a knowing yet sadistic voice.

"How do you know?" Lucius asked while twiddling his wand around in his left hand.

"I can practically _smell_ the Mudblood," She replied, licking her lips in a sickening and mocking manner. "That thing reeks more than Wormtails breath."

"Surely not even a Mudblood is as dreadful as that repulsive animal?"Avery replied, with a laugh. "At least she can fight, that thing doesn't even know how to properly cast a spell."

"True, true," she mumbled, weighing out both sides. "But at least he is of proper blood, unlike that piece of filth."

There was a long moment of twisted silence before Bellatrix let out a shriek of excitement, "Ah and here they are!"

Lucius didn't ignore how the crazy woman was almost jumping up and down with glee. _At least someone's enjoying this, _he thought with a smirk.

And no sooner than Bellatrix had announced the arrival of Potter and his group of misfits, did they make an appearance. Walking through the shelves Potter and his gang abruptly stopped.

"That's it, Potter," Bellatrix whispered with a heartless smirk, "Pick it up!"

Bubbling inside Lucius' being was sudden excitement. They were finally going to get that blasted prophecy! All Potter needed to do was...

"Harry," a girls voice let out in a whiny tone. "I don't think you should touch it!"

Harry's hand froze, merely inches from Lucius' target.

"Ignore her!" Bellatrix whispered yet angry voice.

"Why?" Harry said, his tone full of confidence while speaking to the woman who would draw out pure fear in so many. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?" Harry's hand was at his side in an instant.

Shaking his head in amusement yet anger at the boy's reluctance to take the Prophecy, Lucius re-directed his attention back onto the group including Neville who had now begun to speak.

"Don't, Harry," he said suddenly.

"But it has got my name on..." Harry considered.

"That's it Potter, just pick it up," Avery spoke from beside Bellatrix. "Nice and easy, don't want to drop it now, do we?"

"Just because it has your name on it potter, doesn't mean it's your property," Bellatrix seethed, "The only person that owns the orb is the Dark Lord."

"Shut it Lestrange," Dolohov whispered harshly. "If you are not careful you'll blow our cover."

Bellatrix became silent after a menacing growl, but her face soon lit up in excitement as she watched an attentive Harry Potter reach out for the glowing orb before him.

As Harry's gang of friends sauntered closer; getting a better look at the ball, Lucius stepped forward into the blue light, presenting himself to the group.

"Very good, Potter. Now give me that glass orb you are cradling," he drawled as his fellow comrades stepped forward further. From left to right black shapes emerged, surrounding the anxious teenagers. Smug death eaters pointed their lit wand tips directly at the group members rapidly pounding hearts as their wild eyes gleamed with immoral anticipation. "Now, now Potter no need to panic. Just hand me the ball and we all shall go away." He held his hand out, expecting to feel the sudden cool rush of the Prophecy in his palm.

"No! Not before you tell me where Sirius is!" Harry demanded, causing several of the Death Eaters to let out a chuckle in surprise. Bellatrix neared, chortling away in her high pitched, maddened tone.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" She cackled from her spot. "He is never wrong!"

"I said _where is Sirius?_" Harry roared at the woman beside him.

"That is not important at the moment, Potter," she said. "However if you were to give me that Prophecy I'd be happy to oblige."

Lucius looked on and examined the group as Bellatrix took control of the situation. _Well what a bunch of pitiable teenagers, _he thought while closely analysing Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. _How revolting; two ginger blood traitors, a lunatic and a fuckwit. Wait surely the Mudblood should be here? _ Looking around he finally noticed her standing behind her precious Potter. _My, my, hasn't she become quite a beauty. _His eyes drank in her figure with a predatory leer forming on his lips.

Over the years she had matured tremendously, no longer was she the small girl with hair bigger than brains, no longer did she have teeth as large as her book pile. Now she was a stunning young woman. Her hair was a cascading mass of ringlets, which flowed down her back delicately, her chocolate brown eyes held an enviable wisdom and knowledge that only the most talented of witches and wizards could behold. Her body had become slim, trim and curvy in all the right places.

Yes she was indeed very pulchritudinous. Why had Draco never mentioned this? Surely he would have noticed her...development. Yet all he did was complain about how much of a know it all and show off she was. _Hmm, I shall have to speak to Draco when this is all over. He owes me an adequate explanation._

His reverie was suddenly broken as the prattling of Bellatrix flowed painfully through his ears. "_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,_" she mocked in a pathetic imitation of a baby.

Instead of responding, Harry turned and whispered to Ron.

"Don't do anything," he muttered. "Not yet -"

Bellatrix released a harsh scream of laughter. "You hear him? You hear him? Giving out instructions to the other _children_ as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Lucius said softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now_," he turned to the bespectacled boy and forced through his clenched teeth. "Give me the Prophecy, Potter."

"I know that he's here," Harry shouted. "I know that you've got him!"

His outcry caused laughter from the Death Eaters, Bellatrix laughing loudest of all.

"Potter, isn't it about time you learned the difference between dreams and reality?" Lucius sneered. "Now give me the Prophecy, or we shall use our wands."

"Go on then," Harry said, raising his own wand to chest height. _The little shit, _Lucius thought. _He thinks he's all that. When I get my hands on you Potter, that ego of your will deflate rapidly. I'll show you who's best!_

Momentarily, five other wands rose. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all stood strong, confidence palpable.

"Hand over the Prophecy and no one need get hurt," Lucius said coolly.

To Lucius' resentment, Harry laughed. "Yeah, right!" Harry spoke. "I give you this – Prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?" _The little bastard..._

"_Accio proph-"_

"_Protego!_" Harry cast his spell suddenly, blocking Bellatrix's Summoning Charm. The Prophecy was pulled slightly to the tips of his fingers but he kept his firm grip, clinging onto it for dear life.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix ridiculed. "Very well then-"

"I told you no!" roared Lucius. "If you smash it we are done for! How do you think The Dark Lord will feel if we break the Prophecy? Happy? Do you think he'll give us all a hug and send us on our way? No, no he would not. We'd either end up dead, or if we're lucky tortured. So grow the fuck up and behave Lestrange. Otherwise we are as good as dead."

"Fine! I shall behave for now, Lucius," the bad tempered witch replied in vain before turning her attention back onto Harry. "Perhaps you need more persuasion? Very well - take the smallest one," she ordered to the Death Eater beside her; her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it myself!" A sadistic smile curved onto her lips, aimed towards the redhead Ginny.

The group of teenagers all began to surround Ginny, creating a protective barrier; shielding her from Bellatrix and the others. "You'll have to break through this if you want to hurt any of us!"" Harry told Bellatrix, slightly breathless. "I don't think your _Lord_ will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

Silent, Bellatrix merely moistened her thin lips; still as a statue as she stared him down. "What kind of prophecy?" She finally said. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting." Harry said, as his eyes flicked from Death Eater to Death Eater almost as if he was hunting for something within them. _What are you doing, Potter?_ Lucius thought while closely inspecting Harry's actions. "How come Voldemort wants it?" Harry asked.

Several of the Death Eaters released low hisses of objection.

"You _dare_ speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered, eyes wide with rage.

"Yeah," Harry replied, tightening his hold on the glass ball. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Volde-"

"_Shut your mouth!_" Bellatrix screeched. "You _dare_ speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your filthy half-blood tongue, you dare-"

Harry quickly interjected, "Did you know that your precious master is a half-blood as well?" his words were spoken with a new found, reckless-confidence. "Yeah, that's right. His mother may have been a witch but his father was nothing more than a Muggle."

"_Stupef-_"

"No!" Lucius shouted, deflecting the red beam which had blasted out from Bellatrix's wand. Not hitting its target, instead, the spell collided with one of the obscenely tall shelves. There was a smash of glass as several orbs exploded and snowy, white figures emerged from the wreckage, floating high and speaking to one another. Their voices were only partly heard above Lucius' deafening shouts.

"_...at the solstice will come a new ..."_ The figure of an old bearded man said.

"Do not attack! We need the Prophecy!" shouted Lucius.

"The filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix screeched. "He dares to speak badly of the Dark Lord. He dares –"

"Wait until we have the prophecy!"

"_...and none will come after..."_ The figure of a young woman spoke.

Unexpectedly, the two phantom figures that had previously emerged from the shattered spheres, vanished into fin air. If it wasn't for the shattered fragments of crystal scattered across the floor, there would have been no sign of their presence.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over, "Harry asked. _The little twat really doesn't shut up. Perhaps I should let Bellatrix deal with him._

"Do not play games with us, Potter." Lucius drawled, twisting his wand impatiently in his hands.

"I'm not playing games." Harry returned, exuding confidence.

_Time to switch tactics, I think. _"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius sneered. _Bingo. That should get him._

"I-I – _what?"_ Harry said distractedly. "What _about_ my scar?"

"Can this be?" Malfoy sneered. _Were finally getting somewhere. Now I've just got to nip it in the bud... _"Dumbledore never told you?" Lucius asked as the rest of the Death Eaters shared a chuckle. "Well I suppose this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter. You see, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running straight away when you first got your dreams. He thought that your curiosity would get the better of you."

"Did he?" Harry asked. "So he wanted me to come get it, did he? Why?"

"_Why?_" Lucius asked, momentarily delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it from him."

"And why did he want to steal a Prophecy about me?" Harry asked, bluntly.

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you... Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?" Lucius asked. _Ah you do want to know, don't you, Potter? __I __guess your precious Dumbledore hasn't told you much after all. Interesting._

"Someone made a prophecy about me and Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously while looking at Lucius. His hand, once again, tightened around the small sphere. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come here and get it himself?"

"You must be joking?" Bellatrix shouted. "You think that the Dark Lord could just swagger into the Ministry; while they sweetly ignore his so called return. You are more stupid than you look Potty Potter."

"So instead he's getting you to do his dirty work for him?" Harry replied. "Like when he tried to get Sturgis to steal it. Oh and there's no forgetting what happened to Bode."

"Very good, Potter, very good," Lucius drawled. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

Unexpectedly, five unique voices bawled _Reducto simultaneously._ A dozen beams of bright lights hit the shelves, causing numerous of the glass orbs to explode, shatter and pulverize throughout the room. Ghostly-white figures emerged from the newly annihilated orbs, floating around and speaking to one another like they were merely meeting after a long time apart.

"Run!" Harry shouted, breathlessly, as the shelves swayed and thousands of Prophecies started crashing to the floor,

"After them!" Lucius commanded to the rest of the Death Eaters as he began sprinting after Harry, Hermione and Neville. Dodging glass and firing spells followed the three teenagers. They ran straight through a door before sealing it shut. Halting to a stop, Lucius waited until the other Death Eaters were close by.

"Nott's injured we need to help."

"Leave Nott, leave him, I say – his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that Prophecy!" Lucius retorted. Spotting Jugson; who was making his way further down the room, he continued. "Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split! Bellatrix, Rodolphus go left; Crabbe, Rabastan, take the right side –Jugson, Dolohov, straight ahead – Macnair and Avery, through here – Rookwood, Mulciber over there and I shall make my way around just in case any escape your clutches. Am I understood? Good, now go. Oh and remember, be gentle with Potter, he needs to be kept alive."

All the Death Eaters moved their respectful ways. _Hmm let's go find Granger, _the blond man thought with a quick Jugson and Dolohov; who were now heading for the locked door, leading to Harry, Hermione and Neville, he cast a Disillusionment charm on himself as he silently followed the two rugged Death Eaters.

"Ready, Jugson?" Dolohov asked and whispered _"Alohomora,"_ after a nod from his comrade.

Entering the room Lucius silently moved to the side, getting a better view of his surroundings.

"They might've run straight through the hall," Jugson said while peering inside.

"Check under the desks," Dolohov added as he began kneeling on the ground.

"_Stupefy!_" The spell came from nowhere and Dolohov was sent flying across the great expanse of the room, however, Jugson managed to dodge the spell and directed his attention to Hermione, who had crawled out from underneath the desk in order to get herself a better aim.

"_Avada-_"

Suddenly, the Death Eater was forced to the floor as Harry Potter made a well aimed kick to his knees, making his aim skew.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Neville cast, pointing his wand at the two struggling males and their wands were flung from their grasp.

_Pathetic, _Lucius thought._ That boy is more trouble than good. With him on Potter's side the Dark Lord will have no trouble winning. Although he does have some worthy companions_... His gunmetal eyes trailed to Hermione. She ran like a cheetah after its prey, as she hurried to help out, in the situation.

"_Stupefy!_" Neville shouted. But instead of hitting the Death Eater his wand was aimed at, the red spell went straight past his shoulder hitting a glass-fronted cabinet alternately. The cabinet crashed to the floor where it completely ruptured apart. The glass; flying everywhere, sprang back onto the wall, completely mended before it once again shattered to pieces. Snatching up his wand the death eater, ripped off his mask before shouting.

"_Cruc-_"

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione screamed, who had only just caught up with them. Her spell hit the Death Eater straight in the chest, as his body froze merely seconds after she had cast it. His body collapsed backwards with falling into the bell jar. His head sunk in the surface of the bell jar as his body rested across the table.

"_Accio wand!"_ Hermione cried. Harry's wand came zooming from the corner, straight into her hand.

"Thanks," Harry said as he received his wand back from Hermione. "Right let's get out of-"

"Look out!" Neville screeched pointing to the Death Eater's head in the jar.

"What the fuck?" Lucius whispered as he stared. Appalled at the state of the Death Eater's head, Lucius mentally puked. His face, which previously had been dusted with dark stubble and defined features, were now rapidly changing. The head was shrinking; becoming balder and smaller each second. Now placed on top of a strong neck was a baby's head. Just as quick as the development took it began to re-form into its normal appearance. _Ha! This is definitely black mail material. _Lucius smirked. _Tsk tsk, it's such a pity that a man who constantly brags about his good-looks now appears to have a baby's face. _

"It's time," Hermione whispered as she stared awestruck at the Death Eater in question. "Time..."

Just as the Death Eater began to pull his fully formed head out from the jar it began to shrink...

A crash and a scream was heard from nearby.

"Ron?" Harry shouted running around the room. "Ginny? Luna?"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed from his side. The Death Eater now had his head out of the jar again. But one would be lying if they said it did not look bizarre. His normal sized body was flailing about as he struggled to move and is head was currently situated as a baby's one, looking like he had been hit with a Transfiguration spell that had gone wrong.

"Come on!" Harry pulled Hermione and Neville along with him to the door which lead to the black corridor.

_To think I have the perfect opportunity to blow their little brains up yet I don't. You are one lucky, Potter. If it wasn't for you pretty-little friend you would have been long gone. _

Bursting through the door Harry, Hermione, Neville and Lucius ran in. Lucius moved far back as Hermione began to cast...

"_Collo -_" Before the spell was completed the door thrashed open as two Death Eaters appeared.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" the two death eaters shouted in unison.

Hitting their target, the three teenagers went flying backwards. Harry hit the concrete wall, Neville was thrown over the desk and Hermione smashed into a bookcase promptly causing the books to fall on her, hiding her from view.

_Should I help? She looks like she's in trouble...Wait no I shall not help a Mudblood! That would be immoral... for me anyway._

"We've got him!" Lucius heard one of his comrades yell.

'WE'VE GOT HIM!' yelled one of the Death Eater's who was nearest to Harry. "In an off-"

"_Silencio!_" Hermione cried, and the man's voice was instantly stifled.

_Quick thinking there Granger, far better than your two friends. _Lucius thought while sending a disgusted look towards Harry and Neville who were now raising themselves up._ Although, Dolohov is not stupid, he will not give up that easily, you ought to watch your back Granger._

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The second Death Eater collapsed just as he was about to fire a spell from his wand.

Dolohov, who Hermione had previously silenced, made a sudden slashing movement with his wand. Purple flames flowed out of his wand; hitting Hermione straight in the chest. She released a tiny "Oh!" before gracefully hitting the ground, where she lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!" Screamed Harry Potter.

...

**Author's notes: Hey everyone how was it? I know a lot of it was from the book however it will only be like that for the first 3/4 chapters. After that it will be my own work. For example there will be no Hermione/Ron or Harry/Ginny, The Golden Trio with have a strong friendship, Oh and you will see a lot of Lucius's views as well, so there shall be death eater meetings, missions, trips that sort of thing. Hermione will still be at Hogwarts however the two will meet each other on several occasions. Anyways any tips, requests, ideas you may behold please let me know; I shall try and fit it in as best as possible. Nevertheless please review, the more I get, the quicker I write.**

**Laters my lovelies xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me.**

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and etc. They are appreciated and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Unfortunately I have been busy with exams, so my writing has been pushed to one side. **

**Author's notes: Really I just wanted to say thanks to my amazing beta 'seeing-is-believing'. Without her, my story wouldn't be half as good. **

_**The Department of Mysteries Part 2: Chapter 2**_

Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were presently located in a grand, old fashioned library. The library itself was placed within the walls of Malfoy Manor, sitting between the master bedroom and Lucius' study. Fitting in with the rest of the house's decor; the room was mostly decorated in a dark green wallpaper with a silver boarder. Anyone who visited was sure to feel the serpent - and very much Slytherin - vibe. The faded stone floors were veiled with green Persian rugs, specially made for the Manor by the very best craftsmanship.

The dark green walls were illuminated by the bright candles floating gracefully in the air, and scattered around the room were black leather Chippendale chairs seated next to great varnished oak tables.

It was the book shelves, however, that were the jaw droppers. Hundreds and thousands of old, worn, new, and delicate books sat gracefully like a beautiful swan, gliding above a picturesque lake.

Lucius was sitting comfortably on the seat reading a thick leather book as Dolohov abruptly stood up from his seat opposite. Looking past his book, at his fellow Death Eater, Lucius calmly spoke.

"Where are you going Dolohov? I thought we were all going to stay in today."

"We were, but I have an idea to test," Dolohov replied as he sat his book down on the table nearest.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucius asked. "It better not be another way to please the Dark Lord. The last time you attempted that you were in a coma for a week."

"As touching as I find it, you have no need to worry about my well being," Dolohov said. "Although you may want to worry about the state of others after tonight."

"Stop with the riddles, Dolohov and just tell me what the fuck you are doing," Lucius demanded with a growl.

"You have one nasty temper there, Lucius," Dolohov observed. "Perhaps you ought to apologize otherwise you might find yourself being my human guinea pig tonight."

"Oh so you have something to test," Lucius drawled. "Perhaps some potion or maybe -"

"A new spell actually." Dolohov smirked, a dark glimmer lighting up his eyes.

"Precisely," Lucius responded, slowly standing up and stretching in the dignified manner he was taught. Walking towards one of the large bookshelves, he slid his leather book back into its place. "You know the Dark Lord shall be very unhappy if it doesn't work."

"I know," his companion replied watching Lucius slowly swagger towards a different bookcase.

"And you know that you shall be punished ruthlessly if you are to cause any unnecessary havoc," Lucius muttered, barely paying attention to the dishevelled man while scanning the many book titles.

Dolohov seemed to be watching Lucius' every moment, almost feline-like. "Yes, Lucius, I _know_."

"And yet you wish to continue?" Lucius turned around leisurely. "Interesting."

"What, may I ask, is so interesting? Many of us, and not only Death Eater's by all means, create spells. In fact it was only the other day that Snape created –"

"I am perfectly aware of what others do," he snapped. "It is, however, most unusual for you to follow the crowd." Lucius' gunmetal eyes flashed darkly. "What are you hoping to achieve by this _new_ _spell_ of yours?"

"I want what any Death Eater wants. The death of hundreds of Muggles." Lucius couldn't help but notice the deathly vehement smirk that came to grace his colleagues lips; the way Dolohov's eyes turned black and glassy. "I want to hear fully grown men whimper, I want to hear woman scream and I want to hear children crying out as this spell is absorbed by their pathetic bodies," he finished with blazing eyes and a lick of his lips.

"You are a sick man, Dolohov," Lucius merely stated as he flattened his blond, luscious locks, "However I am intrigued. I shall join you on this, experimental trip."

"And you are a wise man Malfoy," Dolohov added as he leisurely lifted himself from his seat, "You may learn something tonight. Although from seven years of school together, you learning is very unlikely. In fact some might say that it's impossible."

"Fuck you, Dolohov!" Lucius growled as he chucked a leather bound book towards the chuckling man.

"I'll pass." Dolohov replied as he picked up the wrongly aimed book, "But thanks for the offer."

...

Apparating straight into the middle of an orderly neighbourhood the two men walked forwards. Approaching the first house, they shared a glance before knocking on the wooden door. They for the sound of footsteps, their ears picking up the sound like wild animals as the steps grew louder, louder, closer, closer... Muffled clicking sounds were heard before the door was promptly swung open.

A middle-aged lady, perhaps of thirty-five to forty years of age, and clad only in a small fitting nightdress, stood inside a narrow hallway, gaping into the eyes of the two strange looking men on her doorstep.

Lucius and Dolohov both took her in; overall she looked pleasant, no breathtaking beauty in comparison to Lucius' wife, Narcissa, but decent nonetheless. She seemed to have a motherly aura about her, with her shining clear, blue eyes and a large, gentle smile.

"Hello," She spoke with a squint of her eyes and a polite nod of the head, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Lucius stepped up, inching closer and asked in a polite tone that would shock most members of the Wizarding World, "We seem to be somewhat lost and are not entirely sure on the direction to our destination. Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping us on our way?"

For one moment she just stared blankly at the handsome man with the unusual, albeit genteel long blond hair, as she rose on her tiptoes. Looking past their shoulders, she swiftly fell to her normal height before snapping out of her reverie.

"Where is your car?" She asked, now slightly wary. "You couldn't have walked; this is the only village for miles. What do you really want?"

Turning to one another, Lucius discreetly gave a nod of his head.

"I can assure you miss, we mean no trouble," he calmly spoke as Dolohov brought out his wand. "We really just need directions."

The woman was obviously struggling to answer. She had started to bite her index finger, just around the nail which was already sore red and her eyes were trained on a spot just to the side, beneath a drainpipe.

"If you are that uncomfortable miss we shall leave."Lucius have a small, warming smile and turned slightly to the side. "It was not our intention to distress you. We do apologise for calling at this late hour."

The comment seemed to snap her out of her worry. How could such a seemingly refined gentleman be any threat to her, she thought, and she reached her arm out to latch onto the blond man's shoulder. "No, no!" she said quickly, almost in a screech. Dolohov replaced his wand in its place. "I was just a little wary, that's all! Please do come in, you both look tired. I'll make you some tea and you can sit back and relax for a bit."

The kind lady ushered them into her house, and they quickly strode past her as she stayed behind to lock the door. _How easy it is_, thought Lucius. When out of the way Lucius cringed and wiped at his shoulder where the woman had held onto. Dolohov gave a light chuckle.

Shortly after the lady caught up with them. "That's right boys," her tone held a merry quality. "Keep going straight down. We're heading for the kitchen."

"Your kitchen is divine,"

Dolohov commented as they stepped into the kitchen, an attempt to gain this woman's trust further. The kitchen, although clean, was lacking any kind of style. The black and white marbled floor clashed dreadfully with the canary-yellow walls and the furniture was an utter disaster. Not one item matched, and the room looked cheap and tatty. However it was very well looked after. An idiot could see that, there were no signs of dirt or dust in site.

"Oh, you are too kind," the woman said, beaming while shuffling towards the kettle. "The room is nothing special, but I do try my best. The kids always seem to ruin that though. They're like a bunch of tornados. The minute they walk in, everything becomes messy again."

"I would have never of known," Lucius spoke, running a finger across one of the pale green worktops. "The room is spotless."

"You know how to cheer an old mother up!" The lady grabbed three mugs.

"Old? Hardly!" Dolohov let out a small snort. "You look barely old enough to be a mother."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush! You two really are charming. Wish the hubby was a bit more like it," she mumbled and blushed. "My son is turning eighteen next week. Eighteen! He and his father have gone fishing for the weekend, as a celebration of sorts. So it's just me and my daughter at the moment. She might come down soon, usually does around this time. Very sweet, well both of them are but you know what young lads are like. He's got a habit of getting into trouble, most likely just the stress, that girlfriend of his is no good; I tell you." She finished thinking deeply as she stared into space.

Lucius took a moment to clear his throat, trying to bring the talkative woman out of her mumblings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she acknowledged. "You don't want to hear my life story. I have a tendency to ramble on. You two, go take a seat in the living room. It's just down the corridor and the last door on the left. I'll join you in a moment, with the tea and some biscuits."

Upon hearing her request both men exited the kitchen, making sure to close the wooden door behind them. They followed her instructions and made their way to the untidy hall, scarcely managing to avoid stepping on broken toys and shows on the carpet.

Rather like the kitchen, the living room was clean but horribly decorated. The lime green wall paper, which was starting to peel towards the corner, was the only complementary colour in the room. Everything else was a medium brown, the sofas, the carpet, the bookcase; it was all the same colour.

"Why did we pick this house?" Dolohov asked as his nose twitched with detest. "Of all the possible houses we had chose a place like this; with a woman as tedious as her own house."

"The fun will start before you know it." Lucius took a seat, his face twisting with the thought that many Muggles had probably sat in the same chair before him. _Disgusting, filthy animals!_ "Believe me when I say I hate this too but for the first time in your life Dolohov, learn to deal with it. After all, you were the one who wanted to come out and play tonight," he muttered the last sentence in a devious manner, bringing both hands up and touching the tips of his fingers together.

"Fine, I shall, but don't expect - "

Just then a girl walked into the room; the woman's daughter, they presumed.

"Mummy, what was that noise - " The girl stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing two strangers in her living room. "Oh," she gasped, surprised. "Who are you?"

The girl was the spitting image of her mother, with her copper shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. However freckles lightly covered her face and of course she was many years younger.

"Hello there," said Lucius, rising from his chair. "My name is Luke and this here is Antony."

"Why are you dressed funny?" she asked with a puzzled look. "They look like dresses."

"We were dressing up for a party," Dolohov spoke with a chuckle. "Do we really look that bad?"

The girl was playing with a length of her own hair, Lucius noted with disdain. "Yes... You look weird, like fairies."

"Fairies?" Lucius asked dramatically. "No! We were meant to be wizards."

"Hmm," she mumbled, taking in their strange dress. "If you're supposed to be wizards where are you hats and capes? All wizards have them."

Before either man could reply, the mother burst through the door. She looked slightly flustered as she struggled with the red tray she held tightly to her chest.

"Leave, the poor men alone, darling." The mother said as she carefully placed the tray on the wooden table. "They didn't come to get insulted by a little girl."

"I'm not little." The girl said with a pout. "Daddy said I'm growing every day."

"Did he now?"

The girl, ignoring her mother entirely, walked over to Dolohov and tapped his knee.

"Hello again," Dolohov said as he watched the girl amused."What are you doing, there?

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

"No, not a game. But would you like to see some magic?"

"Magic!" Her face light up enthusiastically. "Yes! Magic, Magic, Magic!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Dolohov replied with a smile as he pulled out his wand from its holder. "Do you like birds?"

"I love birdies!" The girl was beaming now.

Dolohov merely raised his wand lazily. "_Avis."_

A bang like a gunshot sounded as several yellow birds erupted from the tip of the wand. They flew in circles around the room as both mother and daughter looked on amazed.

"Wow!" The mother gasped in pure astonishment. "That's the best magic I have ever seen."

"Well, that's rather simple really." Lucius said as brought out his own wand. "Wait until you see the other tricks we can do."

"Ooh, can you make bubbles appear?" The girl asked as she pulled her attention from the birds. "I love bubbles!"

"Yes, we can certainly do that." Dolohov replied. "_Luke_, I think it's time for you to have a go."

"Indeed." Lucius said as he pointed the wand towards the ceiling. "Muchas burbujas."

From the tip of his wand, thousands of bubbles appeared covering the whole room. Unlike normal bubbles, they didn't pop from the gentlest of touches but grew slightly in size.

"Mummy, I can't see a thing!" the little girl shouted obviously worried. "Where are you?"

"I'm still in the same place baby. Don't worry; I'm sure the two men will fix this."

"I'm so sorry," Lucius said from his seat. "I will get rid of them, straight away. Desastre desapareciendo."

The second the spell left his wand, the bubbles all disappeared with a small pop. Both mother and daughter were so surprised, they did not see Lucius and Dolohov stand up. Or their wands that were pointing straight at them.

"_Crucio!"_ Lucius said as he a bright beam left his wand.

A high-pitched scream ripped through the silence, like a knife through butter as the small girl fell to the floor. Her body was arching and twitching as her screams got more desperate by the second.

"What – "

"_Crucio!"_ Dolohov shouted as he pointed his wand straight at the terrified mother, silencing her words.

Just as her daughter had, the mother fell to the floor screaming. Her own screams now drowned out her daughter's, who was now softly crying on the floor after Lucius finally dropped the curse.

As Dolohov stopped the spell, Lucius began his attack on the girl once more.

"_Sanguinum dolor."_

The girl's cries were temporarily quietened, as she appeared to be in distressing pain. She lightly coughed as blood splurged out of her mouth, like water from a running tap. The girl was now turning deathly white, as she cried painfully. Both curses were dropped as the men moved backwards, distancing themselves from the two females.

"M-mummy." The young girl sobbed as vivid, bitter blood oozed from her mouth, "It re-eally hurts."

"I know baby, but you will be fine soon," Her mother replied bravely, barely managing to suppress her own pain. "Just hold on for mummy, ok?"

"I ca-an't," The girl spluttered as fresh, burning tears ran down her face once more, "I can't mummy; ev-verything hurts so-o much. I don't lik-ke it."

"Just like I thought," Dolohov chuckled while looking carefully at the girl's blood covered face, "You Muggles are _weak_. You can't even take a little bit of pain."

"She's a child!" The mum screamed as her breaths became dangerously heavy, "She's barely even five, yet you torture her like she's some sort of animal."

"If you ask me, darling," Lucius spoke as his eyes turned cold as ice, "Your daughter is worse than any animal. In fact, between us two, I think your daughter is scum. Just like the rest of your lot. You all are worthless and inferior creatures."

Tears were rolling down both mother's and daughter's face as Lucius grinned with satisfaction. From beside him, Dolohov pulled out his wand once again, at a teasingly slow pace.

"_H__yacintho__ Flamma,"_ Dolohov shouted while pointing his wand at the frightened girl. Large, purple flames erupted from his wand, speeding towards the small girl's barely moving form. The moment the spell hit her, a piercing scream was released. It lasted only a moment before her body went completely still.

"Julie," The mother whispered. "Julie, honey, please speak to mummy."

Crawling towards her young daughter, the mother stopped facing her precious Julie. Before she had even touched the girl, her eyes went wide as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The area in which the spell hit had been burned through entirely. The girl's stomach was unrecognizable; the skin was lost leaving only a mass of ruby-red blood and charred-black flesh.

"Wh-hat did you do to her?" The mother asked sobbing. "W-what the fuck did you do to my daughter?"

"Mind your temper Darling otherwise you'll get the same thing." Dolohov spoke smugly while inspecting the girl's wounds from afar. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What is wrong with you?" The woman howled, holding onto her daughter. "How can you kill an innocent little girl? My baby, she was my baby!"

"You poor, poor lady," Lucius cooed mockingly. "I feel so sorry for you, how could he kill your baby like that?

"Fuck you!" The woman whispered harshly.

"Tut tut, such naughty language," Lucius spoke with fake disproval. "I think you need some more punishment. Wouldn't you agree Dolohov?"

"Hmm yes, I would agree with that. Would you like the pleasure or shall I?"

"I think we've played with her enough you know," Lucius said looking at the woman with disgust. "Kill her."

"As you wish," Dolohov replied as he lifted his wand. "_H__yacintho__ Flamma_"

Once again the purple flames headed towards the next victim. The woman, so worn and wounded merely closed her eyes and waited for her end. The spell collided with its target, but only a small whimper was heard. The woman was hit just below the collar bone, ripping the once olive skin apart and sputtering blood over the area. A horrid smell was left lingering in the air, as the two men struggled not to gag.

"We better leave. Not only am I about to vomit but if we are found here who knows what sort of trouble we might get into."

"Aww, Lucius," Dolohov said mockingly as he kicked the woman's body so she rolled the other way. "You're not scared of some Muggle police are you?"

"Of course I'm not Antonin." Lucius leisurely straightened his black coat. "I am, however, wary of Aurors. I prefer not to wind up in Azkaban, thank you very much."

...

Harry fell to his knees beside Hermione's lifeless form as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from below the desk, his wand held up before his face. As he emerged, the Death Eater kicked out hard. His foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching desperately to both his nose and mouth with shaking hands. As Harry twisted his body around, the Death Eater in question had ripped his mask completely off and was pointing his wand directly at Harry.

_Of course I should have known Dolohov never liked being away from the main action. Hence why the twat ended up serving time in Azkaban. Couldn't back down. _

Dolohov grinned sadistically. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Although Dolohov could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Hand over the prophecy; otherwise you'll get what she did...

"Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over." Harry said.

"Whaddever you do, Harry," Neville said fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose, blood pouring in rivulets down his mouth and under curling under his chin. "Don't gib it to him!"

From outside the door there was a large crash. Dolohov looked over his shoulder - the baby-headed Death Eater had appeared in the doorway, his head bawling, his great fists still flailing uncontrollably at everything around him.

_What a sight. _Lucius thought with a smirk. _That half breed looks more civilised than him; but he only has his self to blame. He should have been paying attention to his surroundi-_

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

_Oh shit. _Luciusthought as a pale, blue beam erupted from the wand, Harry had pointed at Dolohov.

The spell as expected hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch.

Looking at the two bodies for only a moment, Lucius's gaze followed Harry.

_Aww, what an adorable display. Potter worried for his girlfriend. Wait are they going out? No Draco would have said something, surely. _Lucius wondered as he became angrier by the minute. _The moment I get out of here I'm going to kill that boy; he has been less than helpful. He hasn't told me anything. But wait. Perhaps if I ask...nicely enough he could help me. Well he has no option but the more I find out about Granger, the better for me. Oh and the Dark Lord of course._

The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch.

"Whaddid he do to her?" Neville asked, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.

"I dunno . . . "

Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.

"Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is."

_Of course there's a pulse, you idiot. Dolohov's modified spell can't kill a fly. Which I must admit is a good thing this time; after all I can't have Granger dead. It would spoil all my fun. _

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so."

The only sounds in the room to be heard were the whimpers and blunderings of the baby-headed Death Eater in the next room. Listening hard, Lucius was only just able to hear the whisperings of one Harry Potter

-we're right next to that circular room . . . if we can just get you across it and find the right: door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift . . . then you could find someone . . . raise the alarm . . .'

"And whad are you going do do?" Neville asked, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.

"I've got to find the others," Harry replied.

"Well, I'b going do find dem wid you," Neville spoke firmly.

"But Hermione –"

"We'll dake her wid us," Neville said strongly. "I'll carry her - you're bedder at fighding dem dan I ab –

He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.

"Wait,"Harry said, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, "you'd better take this."

Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.

"My gran's going do kill be," Neville said thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, "dat was by dad's old wand."

Just as they reached the door, Lucius himself moved forwards. Standing just behind them he watched as Harry stuck his head through the door, looking around cautiously. Carefully avoiding the three teens in front of him, Lucius raised himself up, looking past their heads into the next room.

The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass-fronted cabinet continued to fall, shatter and repair itself on the wall behind them.

"He's never going to notice us, Harry whispered. "C'mon . . . keep close behind me . . ."

Taking a small step back Lucius watched as the two teenagers stepped into the room before following himself. They all crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more.

The doors no longer held Hermione's fiery crosses, making them impossible to distinguish from one another.

"So which way d'you reck-?"

But before anyone could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron!"croaked Harry, dashing towards them. "Ginny - are you all - ?"

"Harry,"said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . ."

_I could have told you that Weasley. _Lucius thought with a smirk. _Potter may look funny but you look like a downright twat. _

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

"Ginny?"Harry asked fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

_How very weak; one broken ankle and she can't even stand up. How utterly disappointing, Potter should have left the little girl home. She has no chance. _Lucius thought disgusted while watching Ginny struggle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," Luna whispered, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark – "

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" Ron said, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha – "

A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.

_What a charming young boy. At least, I suppose I won't have any trouble from him. _Lucius thought while attempting not to chuckle.

" - anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductcr Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but . . ."

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny. The redhead was breathing far too shallowly, her eyes still closed.

"And what about Ron?" Harry asked fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

"I don't know what they hit him with," Luna said sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "You know who this girl is, Harry? She's _Loony_ . . . _Loony_ Lovegood . . . _ha ha ha_ . . ."

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna said, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" Ginny huffed, but in the next moment she collapsed sideways, grabbing Luna for support.

Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder and looked around.

_Well what door do you choice Potter? You have a one in twelve chance of getting it right, so take a pick. I'll follow Granger wherever she goes but please do chose your favourite._ Lucius gazed openly at Hermione, unconscious on the ground.

Harry heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she all but shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room. Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously onto the floor and went back to help Neville in with Hermione: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

Lucius swaggered to the side, out of the way of the others. _It's so much nicer being invisible, _he thought cockily, enjoying the show the teenagers were putting on for him. _I have no need to help the others. They're Death Eaters and more than capable. _

Harry raised his wand, "_Colloportus!" _Three bodies slammed into the door, the thumps reverberating off the walls.

"It doesn't matter," a gruff, stout Death Eater mumbled. "There are other ways in – we've got them, they're here!"

They were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. _Sounds like you're in trouble, Potter, _Lucius thought hearing the footsteps in the hall as more Death Eater followed after them.

Harry blurted out as loudly as he could muster, "Luna! Neville! Help me!"

The three teenagers tore around the room, sealing doors as they went; Harry crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door:

"_Colloportus!"_

There were footsteps behind every door, and every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall - then, as Harry reached the very top of the room, Luna cried out:

"_Collo-aaaaaaaaargh . . ._"

Spinning towards the resonance of Luna's cry, Lucius was just able to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked as she ran towards him. Harry quickly dodged her and sprinted back up the room; where he was safe, so long as he kept hold of the Prophecy.

"Was no one listening?" Bellatrix asked hysterically. "All of you, after Potter!"

As the others ran from view, Lucius finally revealed himself to the world.

"I think it's time I had some fun." Lucius Malfoy followed in the same direction as Potter and his cronies.

...

**Author's notes: Was it okay? So I thought I would have ago at Dolohov's spell. I know it was different in the book however that will be explained next chapter. Anyway I finished the chapter here, for one reason: should Sirius die or not? I'm not sure, so I have placed a poll on my profile, so please do vote. **

**Reviews are very much ****appreciated**.


End file.
